Ceremony Reflections
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: Ezio watched proudly as the recruit, dressed in rich whites and leather armor, strode up the aisle of his fellow recruits. :: Contains slight SPOILERS for Brotherhood. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing pertaining to this series.

* * *

_We work in the dark to serve the light._

Ezio watched proudly as the recruit, dressed in rich whites and leather armor, strode up the aisle of his fellow recruits. All of them looked just as proud of their fellow (soon to be former) recruit as he was about to be promoted into the ranks of the assassins. Ezio's smile never left his face as he spoke to them all and readied to give the man the burn mark upon his ring finger to symbolize his commitment.

But he couldn't help but wonder…

Would he be an assassin now if the tragedy that had happened to his family so many years ago had not have happened? Would Claudia be an assassin now as well if that were the case? Ezio also wondered; if his father were here, would he have been proud of him? Would Giovanni have been the one to give him the assassin's mark?

The recruit, Rinaldo, flinched slightly at the burning of his finger, though no sound escaped his lips.

Ezio's mind still wandered on the possibilities of what would've been and what could've happened. It had all happened so many years ago, the twist in his life that had helped to shape him into the man that he was today. He had to wonder if anything would have been radically different otherwise…

_Nothing is true._

Machiavelli stood opposite him on either side of the platform that Rinaldo would perform his first leap of faith from. Rinaldo, decidedly looking nervous, glanced at Ezio who gave a reassuring smile and a nod before gesturing to the platform. Rinaldo nodded himself before stepping almost hesitantly upon the wood and then taking the plunge into the waters below.

Machiavelli raised a brow at Ezio as he stared down at the water below them as Rinaldo resurfaced and swam to the shore safely. The writer opened his mouth to inquire about Ezio's thoughts before the solemn look upon the man's face stopped him. He closed his mouth, shook his head and then wandered off to continue his business. If Ezio needed advice, he knew where to find him.

Ezio decided that it should have been his father who had been there for his own first leap of faith.

_Everything is permitted._

"What's wrong, Ezio?" Claudia's voice sounded out. Ezio glanced away from the starry sky and to his sister. She held her head cocked to the side slightly, in her inquiry and merely waited for his answer.

"What makes you think there is anything wrong?"

"Don't give me that," she sniffed, hands planting themselves firmly on her hips. Ezio knew that stance. It was one stubborn women often took when they were about to make an argument. "You're not the type to stand around while there is work to be done."

"It's just…" Ezio stopped and sighed, turning his gaze away from Claudia, the hood shading his face from her view and her eyes narrowed at this. "I was thinking about what would've happened if father, Frederico, and Pertruccio were still alive…"

Claudia's face softened and her hands lowered to her sides again. "So that's it… You shouldn't worry about such things, Ezio… I'm sure they would have been proud of us." As she spoke she had begun fiddling with her own ring finger – barren of a ring but sporting the telltale burn.

"You think so, hmm?" Ezio turned, giving a small smile to the woman. She glanced up, blinking once before smiling back and nodding.

"I do."

Ezio chuckled slightly at her sure attitude. Claudia was always a proud, confident woman who was sure in her ways and thinking – even when they differed from everyone else's. He held out his hand gesturing for them to get going.

"If that's the case, why don't we go make them proud? How about you accompany me on this mission?"

"And what's the mission, Ezio?"

"There is a corrupt priest nearby. He needs to learn the error of his ways."

"Then what are we waiting for?" And she took a running start for the leap of faith into the water below. Ezio chuckled again before following suit.

* * *

**Tidbits Corner:** Yes, Claudia becomes an assassin in Brotherhood, for those of you who don't know yet. It made me happy, as I do like Claudia and while playing Brotherhood last night this idea popped into my head.


End file.
